rains not the only way to get wet
by Tris James everdeen
Summary: clary and Jace fic. what would happen if they have an empty instute. rated M for a reason. chapter one of many more hopefully. please read and review. thank you. TJE xo


Hello! i have been re-reading the mortal instruments and I have decided to do another clary and Jace fic. this one is based around the idea of them having an empty training room at the institute, so let me know what you think. I've had no bata reader so if there is some mistakes I'm sorry. rated M for strong sexual themes, you have been warned. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if you any feedback, requests and ideas. I may continue if requested.

thank you.

tris James everdeen xx

rains not the only way to get wet.

It was a rainy day in New York and Jace had asked if Clary if she wanted to do some training. Luke and her mother where out at a wedding fair and wouldn't be back for hours. any excuse to get up close and personal with Jace was a good thing as far as Clary was concerned. when she arrived at the institute, she was socked, her vibrant red hair stuck to the back of her jacket. Her skinny jeans clinging to her thighs and she could feel the water soaking into her converse shoes. when Jace answered door he had damp hair as if he had just got out the shower. He smelt of pine needles and aftershave. Jace raised an eyebrow as he opened the door fully allowing her inside.

"your a bit wet aren't you" he stated, his muscler arms crossed against his chest.

"well observed" she shoot back, peeling her jacket off. Jace again raised an eyebrow pretending not to look as she did so. her jacket landed with a thud on the floor.

The institute wasn't normally this quiet Clary thought.

"is there anyone else here?" clary asked.

"no just us" Jace said looking clary dead in the eye. For some strange reason that didn't sounds to terrible.

"shall we go train" Clary asked, slightly nervous.

Jace looked at her for a moment as if he was trying to read her.

"don't you wanna get changed first?" He asked. His voice deep, sending a shiver down her spine.

" no it's okay, I'll dry soon anyway"

without a word Jace opened the door to the training room and she stepped inside.

an hour later..

jace had clary pinned up against a wall, no weapons, his breath hot in her ear.

" if your attacker has you in this position how do you get out?" he asked, his damp hair tickling her ear.

Silently she pushed her ass out making enough space to move her legs up and she bounced off the wall, pinning him against the wall. she could feel this whole body against hers, she liked how strong he felt.

"not bad fray" he whispered into her ear, catching her by surprise. her mind had been roaming about the idea of his body so close to hers.

"why thank you" she said, her voice low and wavering. she hoped he couldn't her it.

"your not doing to bad yourself" she said. his breath tickled her neck, he knew just how to distract her.

two can play at that game, she thought as she pushed her ass into his groin slightly harder. his breath caught as he breathed in quickly. she smiled to herself.

"we no one is better then me" he said, his voice gravelly and low.

"well..." she said playfully. she heard the smile in his voice as he moved slightly behind her.

"challenge accepted" said Jace.

Jace caught her wrists and flipped her around, he pinned her against a wall. his whole body pinning her down, he looked at her smiled and then he kissed her.

the sort of bone melting kiss that made Clary forget where she was. she kissed him back with equal force. Jace released her hands as he hands made their way to her waist, hers slipped down to his upper arms. Feeling the resistance as she dug her fingers into his muscles.

Jace moved her lips down to her jaw line, then her neck, and down to her pulse in her throat. sucking and nipping as he went.

not one to be out done Clary slipped her fingers just under the waistband of his jeans and run her fingers along the smooth skin there, he moaned into her neck.

one of his hands went lower stroking the skin just above the waistband of her jeans making her moan in spite of herself. she felt Jace smile into her neck.

without hesitation clary pushed Jace away, she looked at him a moment and then slid her top off, dropping it on the floor with a smile. jaces eyes focused on her, they were growing dark with lust.

His eyes scanned down her, his dark eyes focusing in on her blue lace bra. she could feel her panties dampen at the slight of his dark eyes boring into her.

after whar felt like forever Jace pulled her near again this time with a new found hunger, kissing her like they may never kiss again. nibbling on her lower lip, making her moan into his mouth. Jaces hand slid down her torso and to the top of her jeans, Clary slid her shaking fingers into the loops of his jeans and pulled him closer. He let her do so with no resistance.

Jace began to work the top of her jeans as he sucked at the pulse point in her throat. clary slipped her hands freely over the toned skin on his back scratching as she wished, Jace moaned against her neck. Jace had got her jeans undone as had began to rub her lightly over the top of her damp panties, making her breath catch and causing her to moan.

clary grabbing hold of his ass pulled him even closer and in return he slipped a finger into her throbbing wet core. as he began to pump his hand Clarys knees began to shake as she lent on Jace, her breath quickening rapidly. "

"oh Jace" she moaned.

"you like that." Jace said, his breath hot against her skin.

"yes.. don't stop...please" she said breathlessly, her whole body shaking.

"as you wish" he said cockily as he began to pump even harder causing Clarys body to quiver and shake.

"cum for me baby" Jace whispered into Clarys ear. his voice deep and bold.

with that the orgam toke over Clarys body making her Finnish all over jaces hand and her jeans.

when she had got her breath back, Jace lent her back against the wall gently, he kissed her lightly.

"well it appears my jeans are wet again..." she said playfully.

" trust me fray were just getting started" he whispered in her ear.

to be continued...


End file.
